


Onigiri

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTPtober, Sleeping Together, cooking together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Bokuto pensa em fazer um jantar romântico para pedir Akaashi em casamento.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	1. Onigiri (Cozinhar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Onigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894557) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 8: Cozinhar

— Akaashi! — chamou o platinado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estava na cozinha há um tempo, pensando no que faria para seu amado. Não era cozinheiro e muito menos sabia fazer algo elegante, contudo poderia tentar se isso fosse para alegrar seu moreno.

Enquanto esperava o rapaz se dirigir ao cômodo, observava atentamente as receitas que havia espalhado por cima do balcão. Será que faria algo simples como um macarrão com molho vermelho e almôndegas, assim poderiam reviver o filme d’A Dama e o Vagabundo e– não, Akaashi não faria isso consigo, muito clichê. Uma sopa de legumes, então? Não, isso não parecia algo romântico para se comer quando se está pensando em fazer um pedido de casamento.

Bokuto estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Keiji chegou. Este riu e se aproximou sorrateiramente, não querendo atrapalhar a linha de pensamentos do mais velho, porém quando ficou ao lado dele, não resistiu. Ficou perto da orelha dele e sussurrou:

— Bokuto-san.

Ele viu o outro se arrepiar todo, pular e colocar a mão no coração, que deveria estar acelerado. Akaashi só conseguia rir da situação, não imaginava que essa seria a reação dele. Melhor do que pensou, devia admitir.

— Keiji! Você quer me matar? — Já estava se acalmando, questionando-se se brigaria com ele ou voltaria sua atenção às receitas esquecidas.

— Claro que não, Kou — respondeu. Abraçou-o de lado e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, pedindo desculpas em um sussurro. — O que você está fazendo?

— Procurando o que cozinhar para nós.

Bokuto sabia que não era difícil escolher o que comer, principalmente cozinhar, mas queria que tudo fosse perfeito para que esse dia fosse uma noite esplêndida.

— Por que não fazemos onigiri? É mais fácil e podemos fazer juntos.

A sugestão era maravilhosa, ele tinha que admitir. Era ótimo, pois deixaria o dia mais romântico do que ele tinha planejado.

Koutarou concordou, já tirando todos os ingredientes que precisariam para ter o momento a dois deles. Não demorou muito para que Keiji se juntasse a ele e o ajudasse a preparar as bolas de arroz que tanto amava.

No meio de risadas, sujar o outro, preparar a comida e conversas agradáveis, eles terminaram os onigiris. O platinado logo foi arrumar a mesa, ansioso, o que fez o moreno desconfiar de algo. Era muito estranho o mais velho cozinhar e depois ir desesperado para a sala.

— Vamos, Kei, vamos comer — chamou, animado. Voltou para o cômodo para pegar a bandeja com os onigiris.

O mais novo o seguiu, eles sentaram à mesa e se serviram, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que viesse à mente deles, isso fez com que Akaashi esquecesse suas suspeitas anteriores e se distraísse, estava completamente engatado na história que Bokuto o contava quando, de repente, ele se aproximou de si, beijou sua testa e se ajoelhou no chão.

— Koutarou, o que… — Antes que pudesse continuar, foi interrompido pelas palavras dele.

— Keiji, casa comigo? — perguntou, tirando do bolso uma caixa em formato de onigiri e a abriu, mostrando um anel prateado, simples, do jeito que o moreno gostava.

Ele estava surpreso, não esperava por aquele pedido. Em todos esses anos em que estava com Bokuto, Akaashi nunca pensou que, um dia, seria pedido em casamento.

Quando percebeu, passou bastante tempo em silêncio, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de emoção e um sorriso surgia em seu rosto. Curvou-se para poder capturar aqueles lábios que já eram seus e, a partir daquele momento, eram eternamente seus, assim como ele seria para sempre do outro.

O platinado não precisou de uma resposta verbal, já tinha entendido o significado por trás dos atos do amado. Tirou o anel da caixa, segurou a mão do rapaz e colocou-o em seu dedo anelar, firmando ali uma promessa de que, pelo resto de suas vidas, eles pertenceriam um ao outro.


	2. Lugar Preferido (Manhã preguiçosa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 15: manhã preguiçosa (ou algo parecido com isso ;;)

Havia um tempo que Bokuto pedira a mão de Akaashi em casamento, eles estavam planejando como deveria ser a confraternização que fariam com os amigos no próximo final de semana, mas estavam cansados já que era tarde e decidiram se deitar.

Na manhã seguinte, Keiji acordou com os pensamentos sobre a festa rondando sua mente. Ele sabia que precisava levantar da cama, começar a fazer o café da manhã e preparar mais detalhes do encontro, porém o colchão era um lugar delicioso para se estar, principalmente quando tinha seu noivo ao seu lado.

— Kou — chamou baixo, sutilmente balançando-o para que acordasse —, bom dia.

Koutarou resmungou, virou-se para o lado oposto, queria dormir mais um pouco. O moreno não desistiu e continuou, sabia que ele estava cansado, contudo precisavam organizar tudo bonitinho para que nada desse errado no dia deles.

— Não, Ji, vamos dormir mais um pouco — falou enquanto voltava a fitá-lo, os olhos dourados sonolentos. — Nós temos o resto do dia para resolver isso, depois a gente vê.

Akaashi não resistiu quando o platinado depositou um beijo em seus lábios, abraçando-o e voltando a dormir. Se Bokuto podia voltar para o mundo dos sonhos, ele também voltaria.

Ajeitou-se nos braços do amado, juntando suas costas com o peitoral definido que tanto amava. Sentiu os braços musculosos puxando-o para mais perto, agarrados à sua barriga, Keiji apenas se aconchegou mais em Koutarou e se deixou vagar pelos sonhos. Aproveitaria sua manhã assim, no abraço de seu amado, seu lugar preferido no mundo.


End file.
